


Golden Eremophila

by Andrew_Alice_Andreea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I got a bit carried away, It may be bad, Poetry, excuse my english, i love the trash child, since it's my second language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Alice_Andreea/pseuds/Andrew_Alice_Andreea
Summary: eremophila : noun  er·e·moph·i·la \-äfələ\-a genus of shrubs or trees having large solitary or paired often spotted flowers one species of which is important in Australia as a stock-poisoning plant





	Golden Eremophila

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I really enjoy writing poems and things like that so I decided to show you one of my works that is inspired by the one and only Garbagemouse

  
The sparks have flown into the sky  
Lighting shiny goldstone eyes.  
A shrill cry pierces the night  
Lacerating the augite.  
  
The rarest gems,the treasured stone,  
Only few have it known.  
A brilliant piece of jewellery  
Covered by a buffoonery.  
  
Planted and grown in poison  
In a constant state of spoiling  
By the world forgotten  
Left beside to rotten.  
  
Now the World is scared  
It was not prepared  
It should worry  
Not the World'll be sorry.  
  
Boba tea  
And sounds of glee.  
Damned bombs  
And eyes of bronze.

**Author's Note:**

> All and any criticisms are welcomed. I want to improve my writing and I hope you could help me with suggestions.


End file.
